redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lady Bloodwrath
Hi Lady Bloodwrath, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: Help includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~ x 4) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Other Things If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. Please read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, A Name Remembered. Also check out my upcom,ing fan fiction, The Lord of Bloodwrath. It's cool that you have a Lady Bloodwrath character and I have a Lord of Bloodwrath character. I hope tou enjoy it here! Send me a message if you want to be my friend. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hiya there! Welcome to Redwall Wiki Cornell! My name is Layla, I hope to see you having a great time here! P.S, :Can you read my fan fiction, ''Layla of Redwall'' ? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I am a crazy rat who is going to take over the wolrd. Please read all my fan fictions and comment one them. Thanks! {note, one that you might be intrested in is The Great Wars} Bye! Umrag the Destroyer 22:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I am the cheesemonger of Harlem! Welcome to REdwall Wiki. I think badgers are definitly impressive creatures. WElls hope you have a great time.- Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I feel honored! Of course you can!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Relation Are you related in any way to User: Lord of Bloodwrath? cause if you are, I will be very Freaked out. Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 23:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooooook. thank goodness. One Lord of Bloodwrath-ish person is enough for the Evilness that is me. at least you are a badger, not a Wolf. Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 23:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Er... see Fren's page if you want to know the details.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon >P Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic time! I did Vermin Kings pic, so if you'd leave the description on my page of your pic, I'll get started. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) HOLEY DINGADONG! THAT'S A REQUEST IF I EVER SAW ONE! :D I love your chars, by the way! It won't be too much, luckily I just had practice with a group pic last night drawing. O.o nice little piece of luck there! Yeah, It may take... a while, so don't think I forgot if it takes too long! XD I think it's gonna be a really good pic, though, your chars are explained very well, thank you for taking the time and bother to fill out my request sheet, by the way! I'll be seeing you! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic hey, just in case your wondering I didn't forge about your group pic. (I'm saying this because I'm moving onto the next one and yours obvousely isn't here yet) This is because I'm lacking time and the pic isn't colored, so sambrook is gonna do the colors. I hope this is alright, he's sorta my fan fic helper. -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 15:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! I'd like to wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!! :D --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 18:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Aw! thanks! :D--Dewface "booyah!!" 18:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Help Thank you, the link helped a great deal! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC)